Far Cry 3 Easter Eggs
In Far Cry 3, there are several hidden secrets referencing Movies, Games, Jokes, People, or famous events. Assassin's Creed Ubisoft, creators of both the Far Cry and Assassin's Creed series, put in a secret inside of a bunker. 1 part of this easter egg, is a letter (of the lost) referencing the game and giving a code, 122112, which is actually a date (21 December 2012, an important day in the Assassin's Creed series). In the mission "Mushrooms in the Deep" you can hear Jason say, "Leap of faith" just before diving into the water. Bioshock In the "Prototype Labs" Lost Expedition mission, Jason utters the line "Would you kindly activate?" when pressing a switch. Ice Age 3 Buck shares an interest with another Buck from the movie Ice Age 3, they are both interested in a finding a knife. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare When you speak with Willis Huntley during the "fly south" mission, he will tell you he is leaving Rook Island and going back to America to join Task Force 141 because of the growing Russian threat. This is referencing one of the main group of protagonists in the game. Kill Bill Vol. 1 When Jason first gets info of a man named "Buck" he quotes, "So his name is Buck, and he likes to F..." from Kill Bill Vol 1. The Simpsons One of the many loot items in the game includes a "Ripped Teddybear ". In the description it says the bear is missing and eye with a musty smell, has stuffing coming through the seams and a torn label reading "Bo B-". This is a reference to the Simpsons character Mr. Burns' childhood bear Bo Bo, who fits the description exactly and is a central plot item in the episode "Rosebud". Breaking Bad One of the collectible Memory Cards contains a formula for meth and a comment about how they hope "this compound will recapture some of the markets lost to the product coming out of New Mexico". This is probably a reference to the meth manufactured by the Breaking Bad character Walter White, who dominates the meth market and operates in New Mexico. 30 Rock During the briefing for the side mission "Home Delivered" an npc says "lots of spooky scary stuff, like a werewolf bar mitzvah" This is a reference to the music video "Werewolf Bar Mitzvah" by fictional character Tracy Jordon shown in the episode "Jack gets in the game". Dune One of the collectible Memory Cards contains instructions on synthesizing the drug spice. One of the side effects listed for the drug is interstellar travel, a property shared by the spice featured in the movie Dune. Far Cry 1 & 2 There is a lady in a rocking chair outside of the Badtown gun shop, who when spoken to expresses her belief that she is one of several people who all resemble characters from previous Far Cry games. Category:The Simpsons Category:Bioshock Category:Assassins Creed Category:Dune Category:30 Rock Category:Cod Category:Kill bill Category:Ice age